


Reunions and New Beginnings

by GeorgePelant



Category: RWBY
Genre: Budding Love, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Humor, Mom Friend Juane, Not angst free but like appropriate angst, Nudity, Old Man Qrow, Original Character(s), Oscar knows nothing, Post Vol. 4, Protective Ruby, Sign Language!Neo, Smut, Underage Drinking, Vaginal Fingering, just supporting characters tho, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-11-04 04:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10983798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeorgePelant/pseuds/GeorgePelant
Summary: Following team RWBY and other assorted characters after the end of Volume 4. I'm trying to write this not only as how I would like things to pan out, but how I predict things will pan out, if that makes sense. I'm going to be updating this, as I write it. It'll have a little bit of everything: backstory, fluff, smut, character building, what have you! This is my first fanfic, so please give me your feedback!





	1. Ch.1 I'd Like My Cane Back

**Author's Note:**

> This starts off at the end-credits scene and goes from there. I've had it so Professor Ozpin talking in Oscar's head is in italics. It's pretty much just Oscar/Ozpin's and Qrow's first interaction. This is a short one, future chapters will be longer.

Ch. 1: I’d like my cane back

“I don’t think I’m allowed in here, Ozpin.” He looked at the building, a single story structure made of dinged wood with faded paint. It looked like it had seen better days, and that those within had seen better days as well. “I’ve got a bad feeling about this.” Ozpin couldn’t exactly blame the boy. First time in a strange city, far from home, wandering the backstreets of Mistral in search of the Professor’s mysterious acquaintance.

_“Simply say that you are looking for someone. That is the truth, after all.”_ Oscar hesitated.

“What kind of person is in a bar before noon, anyway?” Ozpin responded with silence, the kind that told more than words could say, full of… not sorrow, but something similar.

_“Qrow’s habits and...coping mechanisms...are not ideal.”_ Oscar’s eyes flicked to the ground.

“I’m…sorry to hear that.”

_“Thank you.”_ Ozpin’s testimony did little to lessen his fears as Oscar took a deep breath and pushed the door handle, which _thunk_ ed lightly against the doorframe.

“Do you think they’re closed or some-” Oscar let out a sigh as he realized he had been Pushing on a Pull door. “Don’t say it.”

_“I wasn’t planning on it.”_ protested the Professor. _“That’s him.”_ Oscar looked at the man at the bar, who Ozpin called Qrow. The bar was dark and sparsely furnished, and empty aside from the two of them. Oscar’s eyes gravitated to the sword strapped to Qrow’s back, rather poorly concealed by his tattered red cape. The floor creaked as Oscar made his way towards the bar.

“Excuse me?”

Qrow reluctantly turned away from his whiskey and looked down at the farm boy.

“You know, I don’t think they allow kids in here, pipsqueak.” Oscar instinctively took a step back.

_“Tell him ‘I’d like my cane back.’ He’ll know what it means.”_ Oscar didn’t respond, composing himself.

_“Oscar, tell him. I’d quite like my cane back.”_

“Shut up, I’m getting to that.” he snapped. Qrow raised an eyebrow, awaiting a response. “I’m supposed to tell you…” Oscar said, nervously looking him in the eye. “I’d like my cane back?” Qrow made a face as his brain caught up with his ears, nodding contentedly, a smile gracing his face for the first time in a while as he stood up, his wiry frame towering over Oscar. A nervous silence stretched out. Slyly, Qrow reached down to his belt and pulling out a strange object.

“It’s good to see you again, Oz.” he said as he tossed it towards Oscar. As soon as he caught it, a sensation jolted through him through his worn leather gloves, memories flashing past as the device turned into a cane.

_“It’s good to see you again, old friend.”_ Oscar wasn’t sure if he meant Qrow, the cane, or both as he weighed it in his hands. It felt like it had always been there, like it had always belonged there. He looked up at Qrow.

“I don’t understand.” Qrow looked sympathetic and laid a hand on Oscar’s shoulder.

“That’s alright kiddo. It’ll make sense eventually.” He smirked, extending his hand. “Or so they tell me. Qrow Branwen.” Oscar hesitantly shook it.

“Oscar. Oscar Pine. I assume you know Professor Ozpin?” Qrow chukled.

“Yeah, you could say that. It’s a long story, and best told in private. You weren't followed, were you?”

“I...I don’t think so.” His head twitched to one side. “But...Ozpin says that we say Hazel Rainart at the train station. Not the Haven train station, but the one I came from.” Qrow frowned.

“I’ve never met him, but I’ve heard he’s bad news. We’ve got a room at a hotel nearby. We can talk there.” Qrow made for the door. “C’mon kid. Stay close.” Oscar glanced back at the bar, where an undrunk double whiskey sat.

“Don’t you need to pay?”

“Already did. Let’s go.” Stepping into the street, Qrow shielded his eyes from the sun.

_“How curious.”_ Ozpin commented.

“What?” 

_“I have never known Qrow to leave a drink intact or not open up a tab at a bar.”_ Qrow glanced back.

“You know, you’re going to get some weird looks if you keep that up.” he said, smirking.

“Yeah, yeah.”


	2. Remove Both Feet From Mouth Before Speaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oscar meets team RNJR, hijinks ensue.  
> Headcanon Warining: Ruby is implied to maybe be Qrow's daughter. Just FYI.

The hotel room was fairly bare bones: a central area with a couch, some chairs and a large table, doors leading to a number of bedrooms, and a small kitchen with a stove and dishwasher. The walls were unfinished wood, with a few generic paintings in unassuming frames. Standing in the kitchen was a teen around Oscar’s age with long black hair in a ponytail, a bright pink streak in his bangs. He was wearing a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up underneath a bright pink apron embossed with ‘Please Do Nothing To The Cook’ in bold black lettering. He appeared to be making pancakes, vast piles of them covering the kitchen table. He made a slight bow to Oscar as he walked in.

“Greetings.” He then turned to Qrow and said “Good morning Qrow. Ruby and Jaune have awakened, but Nora has not.” He turned back to Oscar. “I am Lie Ren. Pleased to meet you.”

“Oscar Pine. It’s nice to meet you too.”

The whole situation was vaguely surreal to him, a sensation not unlike Deja Vu, but for people.

“Ren?” Qrow asked.

“Yes?”

“When Nora’s done eating, tell me. We’ve got things to talk about.”     

“Understood. If I may be so bold, Oscar, perhaps you should be in another room when Nora wakes. She can be...intense.”

Qrow smirked at that.

“Well, you’re not wrong kid.” He turned to Oscar. “Ren’s part of a team of Hunters and Huntresses in training from Beacon Academy. Whoever brought down Beacon will set their sights on Mistral next.”

“I thought you knew who was responsible. Was I mistaken?”

“Well we have a theory, and I’m afraid it’s probably right. It’s bad news all round, kid.” Oscar swallowed.

“Ozpin mentioned saving the world. It this what he meant?” he said, nervously. Ren’s eyes narrowed.

“I was told that Professor Ozpin had… passed during the Battle of Beacon.”

“Hey kiddo, remember the time I told you we have things to talk about? It’s still then.”

“Very well.” Qrow waved Oscar over.

“Come on kid, It’s time you meet the others.” Qrow led him to a bedroom maybe ten by twenty feet square, populated with two sets of bunk beds and a television, in front of which sat two individuals stuck in mortal virtual combat, furiously mashing buttons with looks of absolute concentration. Qrow put a finger to his lips.

“It’s best to leave them be. The last time someone interrupted Ruby while she was playing Ultra Fight Fury, someone had a turkey thrown at their face at Mach 2.” From Oscar, silence. Then:

“What the hell is wrong with you people?”  Qrow chuckled.

“Take a bunch of hyper teenagers and give them superpowers, what could go wrong?”

“...fair enough.”

“The blonde in the sweatshirt on the right is Jaune, and Ruby is on the left in the combat skirt.” Oscar nodded.

“I get the feeling Ren doesn’t like me very much.” Qrow punched him lightly in the arm.

“He didn’t mean anything by it. He’s not really one for talking, and the journey here was...rough. On all of us.”

“And this...Nora?” Qrow tried to suppress a smile.

“Yeah, she’s certainly something. I’ve never seen someone with so much energy-” He glanced at Ruby “-and that’s saying something.”

“Ah.”

“And you were looking kinda nervous.” Oscar grinned.

“Well you’re not wrong there.”

“Heh. Don’t worry, we’ve all been there.” He shifted as he leaned against the wall. “A little backstory. Ruby is my niece-”

_“Actually...on second thought nevermind.”_    

“-and she used to be on a team with Weiss Schnee-”

“You mean, *The* Weiss Schnee?”

“The same. There was also Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long, also my niece. They were Team RWBY.”

“You say ‘were.’” Qrow let out a long low exhale.

“After the Battle of Beacon, everything kind of fell apart. Jacass Schnee swooped in and brought Weiss home, Blake...disappeared. I bet she went back home to her folks back in Mistral, but there’s no way to be sure, not with the towers down. Yang lost her arm in the fight, and Ruby followed her home.”

“Where is she now?”

“She _was_ back home…” Qrow smirked, “but knowing her, she’s probably on her way here right now. Juane, along with Nora and Ren, used to be part of team JNPR.”

“You keep using past tense...and Hunters and Huntresses work in teams of four.”

“You’re only half right, kid. But yeah. Pyrrha Nikos. The Invincible Girl.” He reached for the flask on his belt and took a swig. “There’s no such thing.”

“...I’m sorry to hear about that.”

“Don’t tell me, I didn’t know her.” Qrow sighed. “Damn shame all the same. Try not to…bring it up.” Oscar nodded, eyes downcast. Qrow lay a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t beat yourself up about it. Oscar wasn’t there and Oz did everything he could.” he said, addressing the two of them.

“Thank you.” Oscar replied. “From both of us.” Qrow nodded.

“It’s a hell of a situation you’re in. I don’t envy you.”

“Thanks.” He crossed his arms. “For a long time, I thought I was going crazy.”

“Heh. Oz has that effect on a lot of people.”

A shout came from Ruby, arms raised in victory.

“I warned you, Jaune! Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful! It will be a high kick-sliding-uppercut!”

Qrow let her trash talk for a while longer before speaking up.

“Hey there, Red.” Ruby gasped, dashing over in a gust of wind that scattered rose petals everywhere.

“UNCLE QROW! YOU’RE BACK!” she shouted, wrapping herself around her uncle in a bear hug as he tousled her hair.

“Yeah, yeah. It’s good to see you too, kiddo.” Oscar caught himself staring at her. She had silver eyes.

 

There comes a time in every young man’s life where he comes to the realization that he’s made a fool of himself. For Oscar Pine, that day was today.

“H-Hi, my name’s Oscar and I don’t think I’ve met anyone with silver eyes before and they look really cool!” He blushed, realizing what he had done. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to sound creepy or anything!”

Ruby seemed not to notice, wrapping her arms around him in a crushing hug.

“Thanks! My name’s Ruby Rose, and it’s really nice to meet you! This is Jaune!” she said, pointing to the teen boy in the Pumpkin Pete hoodie.

“I think you’re kinda overwhelmed by Ruby’s hug, so I would just be a sorry wannabe. Kinda like with everything else!” Ruby inhaled deeply, hands clasped together.

“Jaune. Can you go _two seconds_ without dragging yourself?”

“Right. Sorry.”

“Oh! Oscar! Have you met Nora?”

“No, not yet.” He admitted.

“Well come on, then!” she beamed, giggling. She had a giggle that told you that everything was going to be all right, that there was still good in this world.

Ruby opened the door to the kitchen, revealing a girl who must be Nora. She had auburn hair, and was in the process of trying to stuff an entire pancake in her mouth.

Oscar turned to Qrow.

“I’m not even surprised anymore.”

 


	3. So, here's the deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oscar's situation is explained the Team RNJR, and Oscar is a little overwhelmed by it all.

“Alright everyone,” Qrow said to team RNJR, seated in the living room, “This is Oscar.”

Oscar waved, smiling nervously.

“Uh...Hi.”

“Shhhhhhhhhh, sh sh sh sh. Anyway, He’s soulbound with old Professor Oz, which long story short means that he hears Oz blabbing in this brainbox.”

Ruby gasped.

“Wow! That’s so cool!” Qrow smirked.

“Alright, first we need to make contact with JimJim-”

“General Ironwood” clarified Ren.

“Right. So we need to get in touch with him, Glynda, and if we’re in luck, the rest of your friends from SSSN should be around. Who knows, maybe if the stars align the rest of RWBY will show up.” He shrugged.

“Anyway, I need to go run an errand.” Qrow handed Oscar Ozpin’s cane. “Here you go kid. Swing it around a bit. Try it out.” he said, sliding his cloak over his shoulders. “Give me a call if you kids need anything.”

The door slammed shut.

“Oscar!” Ruby said, bouncing. “What do you want to do first?”

He blankly stared back, a thousand yard stare coming over him.

“I’d like to sit down, to be honest.” He said, absently. “It’s all a lot to take in.” Ren laid an understanding hand upon his shoulder.

“That’s quite all right.” He soothed, guiding Oscar to a chair. “Why don’t you tell us a little about yourself?”

Oscar sat, leaning back into the chair and crossing on leg over the other, relaxed, leaning the cane against his right leg where his handkerchief draped loosely around it.

“Well, uh, I was born on a farm, and I, uh, worked there pretty much my entire life. I live with my aunt in a little two story house next to the barn. Maybe it’s technically three stories, because my room is in the loft? I don’t really know. My aunt’s room, bathroom, and guest bedroom are on the second floor, and then there’s the kitchen and living room on the ground floor. There’s a cellar, but we mostly use that for storage and stuff. I do a lot of the field work, tending the fields and getting the compost together and stuff. Auntie takes the stuff to market.” At this point he became aware of the tea and plate of cookies that had been set out in front of him. He reached for a cookie, but stopped himself.

“May I?”

“Of course.” Jaune affirmed, nodding. Oscar gently took a cookie and brought it too his mouth.

“I’m afraid that’s about all there is to say about me. I’m not very interesting.”

“Well I think you’re pretty cool!” beamed Ruby, leaving Oscar a little unsure how to respond.

“Thank you, Ruby.” He said, erring on the side of caution. Jaune scratched the back of his neck absently.

“Is there anything you need? Clothes, or tools, or anything?”

Oscar glanced about the room, eyes settling on his pack on the ground by the door.

“I packed a few spare sets of clothes, some cash and food, and some essentials. Medkit, map, pocketknife, multitool, sewing kit, razor, toiletries. That sort of thing.”

He looked up.

“I don’t have any hunter gear, if that’s what you’re asking. I’m not even quite sure what that means, to be honest.” A look of realization came upon his face.

“Oh! I have this chain!” Oscar said, reaching a hand behind his lower back, under his shirt. It came back holding a metal chain. It was perhaps a meter long, and seemed to change color as it swung in the light. “It’s been gathering dust for as long as I can remember. I’ve always told Auntie to just throw it out, but she wouldn’t let me. We both thought it would be a good idea to bring it along. Ren extended a hand.

“May I….see it?”

“Oh. Yeah, sure.” Oscar said as he handed it over. Ren weighed it in his hand.

“This is no ordinary chain.” He said with certainty.

“What do you mean?”

“Oh Oh Oh! Does it burst into flames!?” Ruby gushed. “That would be so *AWESOME*!!!”

Ren closed his eyes in concentration as his body and then the chain was cloaked in a gray growth, the chain glowing lightly once Ren’s Aura receded. Everyone stared.

“This was a Hunter’s weapon.” Ren said softly, gently handing the chain back. “Do you know whose? Was anyone in your family a Hunter?”

Oscar stared at it.

“I have no idea.” He said, giving it an experimental swing, a frown coming over his face.

“How’s it feel?” Jaune asked, curious.

Oscar made a sound that, if put into text, would be something like “eeeeeuuuuuugggggghhhhhhh”

“That’s okay!” Nora affirmed. “Every Hunter is different, and each Hunter’s weapon is tailored to their user. No two weapons are exactly alike.”

“That’s right!” Jaune agreed, gesturing to his sword. “This was a hand me down, but I changed little bits here and there until I was happy with it. And that was before I added...” he waved at the gold additions, faltering, “…these bits.”

Oscar looked lost.

“I’m not quite sure where to start with all this.”

Ruby put a hand on his shoulder.

“That’s okay, we’ve all been there. I remember when I was building Crescent Rose, I didn’t know where to start. But after some tinkering, I found myself making progress.”

“Where could I do that? Tinkering, I mean.” Oscar asked.

“Well,” Ruby responded, “we already need to get you some gear, so how about we swing by the weapon store?”

“That…makes sense.” Oscar agreed, in danger of being overwhelmed again.       

“Shopping trip!!!” trilled Nora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I took a bit of liberty with Oscar's belonging's vis a vis the chain, but chain whips are really cool you guys


	4. It's You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cut to Yang's journey, because I wanted to kick the pacing up a notch.  
> She meets some familiar faces..........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eken doesn't actually exist in the RWBY universe, I just made it up because the city needed a name.  
> The number 9 is considered lucky in Chinese culture.   
> All dialogue in italics is Neo holding up her phone for Yang to read, kinda like Celty in the anime Durarara.  
> Oh whoops I guess that was a spoiler wasn't it.

Ch. 4: It’s you.

Yang rode her motorbike slowly through the streets of Eken City, the sun low in the sky. She was making good time, but everyone needs to sleep sometime. Bumblebee growled to a halt outside a small hotel, the kind where no one stays more than a night, the kind you only go to when you don’t want to be seen. Yang killed the motor, grabbed her bag, and pushed open the door. A sleepy young man stood at the counter, perking up when he saw her. Yang suppressed a smile. Most people had the same reaction.

“Just a room for the night, please.”

“Certainly miss.” He said, handing her a room key. “Room nine, just down the hall to your right. Would you like to settle up now?” She handed over her card.

“Sure thing.”

Once everything was squared away, Yang threw her bag over one shoulder and made her way to her room, smiling as she opened the door. Taiyang had always said the number 9 was lucky, after all. She threw her bag down on the bed and checked the charge on her prosthetic; it was fully charged. Yang knew that this would be the case, she set it up so that Bumblebee would charge it as she rode, but she always double checked. She glanced at her watch, it was almost six. Time for a quick dinner, maybe hit a bar and have a drink. Good thing she’d spotted a food stand on her way. She cocked Ember Cecilia; locked and loaded. She didn’t think she’d need it, but you never know. Putting her sunglasses on, Yang made her way to the lobby.

“Do you know any bars around here?”

“There’s one called Neon Rider a few blocks from here. Take a right out of the door, walk two blocks, and take a left.” That path would take her right past the food stand. Perfect.

“Thanks.” She said, stepping out into the crisp evening air. The city streets were sparsely populated, but not empty. Yang ordered a couple of kebabs and took in the sunshine as she ate. When she was done, she made her way to the bar. It was a squat single story cement structure with a large neon motorcycle gracing its façade. A bouncer was leaning against the doorframe, who opened the door as she approached. Yang stopped before crossing the threshold and cocked her head.

“Have I seen you before?”

The bouncer only smiled and pulled his glasses down, giving her a wink with his hazel eyes. Yang returned his smile.

“Well. Sorry if I caused trouble before, and I promise not to do it again tonight.”

Inside, thumping bass washed over Yang from the dance floor as she made her way to the bar where she sat at the far end and watched the people on the dance floor. Sensing the bartender in front of her, she turned around, coming face to face with Junior.

“Hello Yang.” He said warily, polishing a glass absent-mindedly, a task second nature to all bartenders. Yang stared blankly. “Can I get you a drink?”

“Uh…yeah. Sorry. Strawberry Sunrise, straight up.” Junior mixed the drink and slid the glass over to her.

“Look, for what it’s worth….I’m sorry I smashed up your bar.”

Junior shrugged.

“It’s in the past.”

“That doesn’t mean it wasn’t wrong.”

He paused.

“Did you ever find her?”

Yang took a sip from her drink.

“No but…I came to the realization that I shouldn’t chase after the person who ran away from me.” She said, sliding over some cash. It was far more than what the drink cost, but Yang felt like she owed him something. She hated being in debt, financial or otherwise.

“It’s on the house.”

Yang looked up with a face that half glared and half looked about to cry.

“Take it.” Her voice cracked slightly. “Please.”

Junior glanced down at it, before taking the money and putting it in his pocket in one smooth motion.

“If you don’t mind me asking,” he said, putting down the clean glass and picking up another, “what happened to your arm?”

Yang flinched instinctively, and gazed into her drink.

“Battle of Beacon.”

She heard Junior suck his breath in.

“I’m sorry. It’s a helluva thing.”

“Thanks.” Yang took another drag from her glass. “I’m taking it one day at a time.”

“No other way to do it.”

Junior put down the glass and leaned against the bar.

“Listen, there’s someone who wants to talk to you. I promise it’s not a trap.”

“I don’t mind traps,” Yang said with an exaggerated wink. “As long as they’re the sexy kind.”

Junior frowned at her until he couldn’t hold back anymore and broke into laughter.

“I’ll give you that one, Blondie. Take a right before the door.”

Yang slammed the last of her drink down and stood up.

“Alright. It’s been…good seeing you.”

Junior nodded.

“Stay safe out there, Huntress.”

 

Yang knocked on the solid wooden door, made of ebony with brass fittings.

There was no response.

Slowly, she turned the doorknob and pushed the door open. The room was plain, but lived in. The left wall was covered in floor-to-ceiling bookcases, packed to the brim. A quick glance revealed a wide breath of genres, everything from technical manuals to ‘How to pick up fair maidens’ by Gehrman the Hunter, a popular comedy writer. The floor was worn hardwood, showing both signs of age and care. Three large windows looked out onto the street, and from the way they were tinted Yang could tell that they were one-way. A large trunk stood underneath each one, each showing signs of long use. A wooden desk sat in the back of the room in front of a red plush chair. The desk was cluttered with paper, various writing implements, and Dust vials of various types. A large landscape hung on the far wall in a simple wooden frame. Yet something about the room felt…off. A space in front of the wall was out of sync, colors mismatching. Yang had seen it before.

“It’s you, isn’t it?” she said, more of a statement of fact then a question.

In response, the semblance illusion fell, like a sand castle collapsing under its own weight, revealing a girl with half pink half brown hair, matching eyes, a white button-up blouse with a dark leather corset over her midriff, dark pants, and knee-high white boots. She gave Yang a slow, sensual wink in greeting. Yang responded with a grin.

“Long time no see.”  

The girl nodded slowly.

“How have you been...uh…” Yang looked down and awkwardly ran a hand through her hair. “I never got your name.” She smiled sheepishly.

In response, the girl moved her hands together in what Yang recognized as sign language, even though she couldn’t understand it.

“You just asked me if I sign, right?”

Nod.

Yang sighed.

“I’m afraid I don’t. Do you have a Scroll? Or like a piece of paper or something?”

The girl dug around in her back pockets, her supple hands returning wrapped around a Scroll. She hopped onto the desk and began to type, legs dangling idly. She held up the Scroll for Yang to see.

_“Neo”_

Yang smiled.

“Hi Neo, I’m Yang.”

_“I know.”_

Yang scowled.

“Damnit, you stole my thunder.”

_“;P”_ read the Scroll, accompanied by a real wink/smirk combo.

“Junior works for you?”

_“As it were. We have an arrangement.”_

Yang felt a twinge of inexplicable jealousy, brushing it away as poor phrasing or her own dirty mind.

“Huh.” Said Yang, feeling a compulsion to say something, anything. “He said you wanted to talk to me?”

Neo nodded, eyes downcast as she took a deep breath, almost like she was trying not to cry.

_“Roman.”_

Yang blinked as she recalled to Ruby’s tale of her fight above Beacon with Roman and his sidekick. How Roman Torchwick, professional ruffian, had been swallowed whole by a Griffon. She cast her eyes downward.

“My condolences.”

Neo took another deep breath.

_“Thank you.”_

Yang nodded ever so slightly.

_“Little Red did not kill him. Correct?”_

Yang paused, unsure how to answer.

“My sister did not kill Roman.”

_“I didn’t think so. She’s too…innocent.”_

“…Thanks?”

_“Sorry, that wasn’t meant as a slight. No offence meant.”_

“None taken. Just a little…you know.”

Nod.

_“If you don’t mind me asking, how did he…how did it happen?”_

“A Griffon attacked and…he didn’t make it.”

Neo closed her eyes, struggling to hold herself together as tears escaped from her eyes. Unsure, Yang reached out and put a hand on Neo’s shaking shoulder. She looked up.

“I’m so, so, sorry.”

Neo wiped her eyes, fingers shaking slightly as she struggled to type a response.

Impulsively, Yang wrapped her arms around the smaller girl in a hug. She felt Neo tense, then slowly, nervously, wrap her arms around Yang, who held her tight and ran her hand down Neo’s back, trying to soothe her.

“I know it’s hard, and it’s going to be hard for a long time, but it does get better. I promise.”   

Neo laid her head against Yang’s chest. Then she spoke, a voice barely a whisper, sensual yet rugged from damaged vocal chords.

“I’m glad I didn’t kill you.”

Yang turned away as she felt herself blush.

“Fuck your voice is hot.”

A giggle as Neo locked eyes with Yang.

“Just because I’m mute doesn’t mean I’m deaf too.”

“That was supposed to stay in my brain.”

“I’m glad we’re flirting, and not fighting.” Whispered Neo, laying her head back against Yang’s chest. “You’re heart’s racing.”  

She took notice of Yang’s prosthetic, running her fingers over the coupling between flesh and metal.

“We all lost a part of ourselves at Beacon.” Yang said, sadly. Neo looked up, frowning. “And yes, that was a pun.”

Neo made a strange, choked chuckle.  

“I can’t believe you.”

Yang smiled, but stopped when she noticed Neo had started crying again, shoulders shaking.

“What’s wrong, Neo?”

Neo didn’t respond, tears running down her clenched face. She grasped blindly for her Scroll she had laid on her desk, her narrow fingers finally wrapping around it. She typed one-handed, fingers shaking.

_“Sorry. It’s just…Roman was such a joker.”_

“It’s okay. I know you guys were close.”

_“He was all I ever had.”_

Yang squeezed Neo tight.

_“After the fire, I was on my own. Bouncing between orphanages and foster homes. Ended up on the street. He found me, took me in.”_

Another spasm of crying.

_“I guess…he was the father I never got to have.”_

“Father?”

Neo made a sound which must have been a chuckle.

_“He loved me, but not like that. Puberty was…awkward.”_  

Neo pulled away slightly, whipping her eyes.

_“I’m okay now. Sorry.”_

“It’s fine. I know how you feel.”

_“That woman you’re searching for…she’s your mother, isn’t she?”_

Yang’s eyes flickered downward, misty.

“Yeah. She is.”

Neo let out a long breath.

_“I don’t know much, she’s not a fan of people prying. But I know she’s bad news. Bandit chief, warlord, killed-three-people-in-a-bar-with-a-pencil bad news.”_

“What are you, some sort of spy?”

Neo smiled.

_“I’m an information broker. So it’s my job to Know Things. So basically, yeah, I’m a spy for the criminal underground.”_

“God damn.”

Another wink.

“You…wouldn’t happen to know where the rest of my team is, would you?”

Neo’s eyes flicked downward.

_“I don’t have the full picture, just what I know from keeping an ear open.”_

Yang ran a hand through her hair absentmindedly.

“I knew it was a lot to ask.”

Neo held her hand up.

_“I didn’t say I didn’t know anything ;)”_

“Right. Sorry.”

_“No problem, don’t beat yourself up about it. That’s my job.”_ Neo held up her phone with one hand, punching Yang softly in the shoulder with the other. The blonde grinned.

“Fuck you.” She said.

_“;)_

_I know that a team of hunters got picked up by Haven Security out of the Wilderness, probably Red and her friends. Descriptions seem to match. Ice Queen caused quite a scene during her father’s party, ha ha. No one’s seen or heard of her since, but the Schnee Dust Company announced a series of concerts featuring her, all of which were canceled recently. My guess is that she’s flown the coop. Good for her if that’s the case, everything I’ve heard about her father says he’s a piece of shit.”_

“How so?” Yang asked, anger seeping into her voice at the thought of someone hurting her friend.

_“It’s well known that the SDC has policies specifically targeting its labor base, particularly those of Faunus ethnicity. Jacques Schnee is famously pretentious, hosting massive parties. My sources say he’s also massively arrogant and completely apathetic. Not above smacking poorly-preforming staff around. Probably does the same to his children.”_

Yang’s hair was fire and her voice was ice. Neo tried not to notice.

“And the mother?”

_“Kept out of the spotlight after several drunken outbursts. Probably permanently shitfaced.”_

“You can be permanently shitfaced and still be a good parent. Have you met my Uncle Qrow?”

Neo smiled.

_“It seems Mrs. Schnee wasn’t able to.”_

“Or didn’t try.”

Neo waved a hand dismissively.

_“Blake was last seen-“_

Yang held her hand up, covering the screen, her eyes tearing up.

“I…She…”

Neo nodded, face empathetic. Hesitating, she nervously wrapped her arms around Yang, who hugged the shorter girl in response. Neo was unceremoniously squeezed tight as Yang’s arms lifted her off the ground, her head pressed against Yang’s considerable bosom. She found she rather liked it, and was inwardly disappointed when Yang released her, setting her down.

“I’m sorry. It’s just-“ Yang found Neo reaching up, lying a finger upon her lips to silence her.  

_“It’s okay.”_

“I…Thanks.” She said, slightly taken aback. Neo nodded at her in response, before turning and walking to the bookcase before pulling a copy of “How to Pick Up Fair Maidens” out from the shelf, activating a hidden compartment which opened up to reveal a full bar with a wide selection of liquors, glasses, and bartending gadgets.

“Don’t you have a bar downstairs?”

_“Yes, but this is more…intimate.”_

“OK, now I know you’re fucking with me.”

_“Would you prefer that I fuck you?”_ came the sensual, sarcastic reply.

Neo held up a bottle of Beowolf Bourbon expectedly. Yang nodded.  

_“On the rocks?”_

“Please.”

Neo took two lowball glasses and dropped three ice cubes into each, before pouring a healthy serving of amber liquor over the ice. She handed one to Yang, who accepted it gladly. They clinked glasses.

“Cheers.”

Neo raised her glass, and her eyebrows. Together, they drank. Normally Yang wasn’t worried about getting drunk. She’d drink, then start a fight. Her Semblance would burn off any alcohol remaining in her system the physical exertion didn’t use up. Her metabolism was extremely high in any case. Still, she didn’t want to get out of control. It was a habit she was trying to break. It was a good bourbon, top shelf. Smooth and buttery, it went down easily. Unlike the cheap stuff, it made you feel warm and alive, a shot of adrenaline, as opposed to a burning sensation like your esophagus was peeling. Yang gently swirled the glass, the ice clinking against the sides. She held it with her fingers only just grasping the lip, so the ice wouldn’t melt unduly. Neo on the other hand was holding the glass from the bottom, holding it up to the light. She didn’t drink often. Roman, despite his swanky cigar-smoking act, was not one for vices. It was almost always for show. After all, criminal masterminds needed to be able to run fast and think straight. She took a long pull from her glass. With her small frame, she knew it would hit her fast and hard. She glanced at Yang and smiled. Perhaps some other things would happen fast and hard that night. Maybe things would get out of control.

“It’s a helluva thing.” Yang said, causing Neo to look up. The blonde was staring off into space. “I never thought we’d be anything other than enemies.” She looked at Neo and grinned. “Not that I’m complaining.”

Neo smiled back.

_“In this life, you learn not to keep a grudge. Take allies when you can get them, because otherwise you might not make it.”_

“Kinda like you and Junior?”

Neo smiled knowingly and took a drink.

_“Or *you* and Junior.”_ She replied. Yang let out a chuckle.

“Fair enough.”

Neo took another drink. Her glass was half empty and its contents had started to affect her, giving the world a dreamlike quantity. She sidled up next to Yang and leaned against the taller girl.

“You alright?”

_“I’m feeling it.”_

Yang wondered if ‘it’ meant more than just the alcohol. She decided to play it safe. There was no way to tell how much of Neo’s flirting was genuine, or if that was just her personality.

“Already?”

_“Look at me! I’m TINY! This-“_ she held up her glass- _“is a lot for me.”_

Yang noticed that Neo’s fingers had made missteps as she typed, but so far she was catching the typos. The whole situation was throwing Yang of her game. She sighed.

“I know there’s a pun in there somewhere, but for the life of me I can’t see it.”

_“Thank Dust, I hate puns with every inch of my body.”_

“That’s not a lot of inches.”

Neo blurted out a laugh.

_“I guess it’s my turn to say Fuck You.”_

Yang decided to return Neo’s previous flirtation.

“Would you like me to?” she said with a wink.

In response, Neo slowly, sensually, seductively pulled open the zipper on Yang’s jacket, looking her straight in the eye. Yang felt her breath catch. When she got to the bottom and the two sides of the jacket separated, Neo reached up, grasping the lapels. She leapt up slightly. Yang instinctively, if awkwardly caught her in a bridal carry as Neo snaked her arms up Yang’s torso to meet behind her neck, caressing her hair, glasses left forgotten on the desk. They stared into each other’s eyes. Neo closed her eyes and drew Yang’s head in close. They kissed and the world went sideways. They broke, both breathing hard. Yang swallowed. She knew some part of her had hoped it would turn out this way, but didn’t actually think that would happen.

“How far do you want to go?” Yang asked, breathless. In response, Neo’s finger slowly slid down Yang’s chest, between their bodies, over her belt and kept going, a single finger teasing through Yang’s pants. Her other hand gently grasped Yang’s own and guided it to her bottom. Yang gave it an experimental squeeze, soliciting a low purr from the girl in her arms. They kissed again, long and deep, tongues exploring. When they broke, Neo cocked her head towards a door in the back of the room. Yang pushed it open and carried Neo over the threshold, kicking the door shut behind her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning y'all the next chapter is going to be smut. I also used Jadewrites Neo headcannon/backstory (found here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/8160026/chapters/18699620) vis a vis how Neo can speak, but only barely and with difficulty.


	5. Baked Alaska (contains smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I warned you guys, here comes the smut. I've never really done anything like this before, so please give me feedback!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To make things neat, I'm assuming that Yang and Neo are above the age of consent but below drinking age, because they seem to be around the same age anyway.

The room was simple but well-furnished and lived in. A large bed with light pink comforter, a bedside table, and a small kitchen. Neo softly laid her scroll down on the table.

“It’s hard for you to talk, isn’t it?” asked Yang, concerned.

Neo nodded.

“That’s okay.” She gently kissed the smaller girl. “You don’t have to.”

Yang gently set Neo on the bed, who leaned back on her elbows, giving Yang a sultry look. The blonde advanced, hungrily, only to be stopped by Neo’s boot against her chest. Yang grasped it, gently caressing Neo’s calf, slowly unlacing the boot as Neo slowly unbuttoned her white blouse. Yang slowly slid the boot off of Neo’s leg, letting it drop to the floor as she undid her booty shorts with her other hand. Neo’s pants were skin tight, and Yang raked her fingers along them as she worked on the other boot. Neo stared into Yang’s eyes as she reached behind her to release her corset. Her top loosened, she pulled it up over her head in one smooth motion and cast it off the bed. Underneath she wore a chocolate brown bra, which matched her eye. Yang finished her task and pounced onto the bed, kissing Neo deeply, tongues pressing against each other as Yang ran her hands down Neo’s midriff to grasp her tight butt. Neo’s hands were busy too, slipping under Yang’s tank top to touch bare skin. Yang lifted the smaller girl off the bed as she pulled Neo’s pants off and over her head, shrugging her jacket off her shoulders. Neo slid Yang’s top up as she caressed her breasts through her bra, locking eyes with the blonde as they kneeled across from each other.. Yang pulled her tank top off over her head, revealing a bright yellow bra struggling to contain her bosom. Neo buried her face in Yang’s breasts and breathed in deeply, inhaling her scent. He locked eyes with the blonde as she undid the clasp behind Yang’s back and pulled the bra off with her teeth before taking one firm, perky nipple in her mouth and sucking, savoring Yang’s inhale through gritted teeth. Neo continued to bite, lick, and tease those breasts and Yang’s firm hands gripped her bottom, pulling her panties off, leaving Neo’s slit bare. Then the hands traveled up her spine and unclasped her bra. Neo took a deep, shuddering inhale, grasping silky blonde hair in both hands, pulling Yang close as they kissed passionately. When the kiss ended and Yang opened her eyes, she saw Neo had removed one final layer, her Semblance. Dark scar tissue covered the entire neck, flowing like a river down over her left shoulder and collarbone, continuing down her slender back. Yang was panting heavily.

“You’re beautiful.” She said, lying a line of kisses and light bites down Neo’s neck and clavicle as she squirmed from her touch, a ragged moan escaping from her lips. Grinning, Yang’s fingers slithered down Neo’s spine, making her shiver, grasping her bare ass and pulled her up, grinding Neo against Yang’s thick thigh. Neo gasped, locking eyes with the smiling blonde as she began a slow rhythm, rocking her hips, grinding her pussy up and down as her left hand tangled itself in blonde curls, her right hand sliding down toned abdominals, under bright yellow panties, to massage Yang’s damp slit. Yang threw her head back, a cry escaping from her lips, Neo leaning forward to once again pleasure Yang’s breasts with her mouth as she ground against her, faster and faster. The thin fingers of her right hand teased Yang’s hood, before one slender digit slipped inside, pumping and stroking as her thumb continued to massage that sensitive nub. Her finger thrusted in time with her movement up and down the blonde’s thigh, faster and faster, a second joining the first, pumping, thrusting, scissoring back and forth as Neo felt that heat build within her as she lay against Yang, both breathing heavily, hips rocking. Yang’s moans and mewls grew in pitch, in volume, in frequency, as Neo rocked up and down against her, both coming close. Yang gasped, shuddered, muscular arms pulling Neo close, nails leaving red streaks upon her back as she came, Neo following with one final thrust. Exhausted, they collapsed upon the bed, wrapped in each other’s arms. Yang let out a soft chuckle.

“Wow.”

Neo grinned, leaning forward to deliver a tender kiss, before cuddling up to the blonde, spooning as they fell asleep together.        

 

      Yang woke up every morning at 6 A.M. sharp. Today was no exception. She gently laid her head against Neo, content, until her stomach rumbled loudly. Yang cringed, concerned, but the smaller girl was still fast asleep. The blonde gingerly removed herself from Neo, slipping her tank top over her head as she tiptoed to the kitchenette. Yang searched through the fridge and cabinets as quietly as she could, lying out on the counter five eggs, a small bowl, a fork, shredded cheddar cheese, salt, a pepper mill, olive oil, and a frying pan. She quickly glanced at the prosthetic, checking its battery. 61%. Yang powered down the arm and disengaged the coupling, lying the metallic limb upon the counter. With her remaining arm, she picked up the eggs one at a time and cracked them one-handed against the countertop, dropping the internals into the bowl and the shell into the trash. She then added salt, a twist of pepper, and a healthy (or possibly unhealthy, if you were a doctor) amount of cheese, and blended them together until smooth, then poured the mixture into the oil-covered pan, lighting the burner underneath it. Grabbing a spatula, she stirred the eggs as they firmed up. Taiyang had always told her how to make eggs this way. She didn’t know if it was actually ‘The Best’, as he claimed, but he always told her to cook them ‘low and slow,’ stirring them constantly under low heat as the cheese melted and incorporated itself into the eggs. When the eggs were cooked, she divided them in half and slid each portion onto a plate. Yang’s half was significantly larger, meaning of course that it wasn’t technically half (because you can’t have a bigger half, by definition) but human beings understand what this means. She gently laid the frying pan in the sink when she felt two slender arms snake around her waist and embrace her, a kiss laid upon her right shoulder blade as Neo peeked out from under her stump. Yang smiled down at her.

“Well hello there.”

Neo smiled back at her, but she only had eyes for the food on the counter.

“Hungry?”

Neo nodded, opening a drawer and pulling out two forks. Yang noticed she had slipped her jacket back on as well, the top button closed, as she handed Neo her plate. The smaller girl looked at her serving then at Yang’s. She pointed at her plate, then at the blonde’s.

“I’ve got a big appetite.”

Neo let out a giggle before reaching over with her fork and spearing a bit of egg. She raised it, and Yang opened her mouth to accept it, only to have Neo yank it away at the last second, shoving it into her own mouth. Yang let out a gasp of mock anger.

“How dare?”

Neo looked back, smiling through the fork in her mouth, as she bounced back to the bed and leapt upon it. Yang walked over to join her, sitting next to her on the bed as they ate in silence, initially out of hunger and then out of awkwardness. Yang glanced awkwardly at the smaller girl as she daintily cleaned her plate, locking eyes with Yang as she finished. The blonde blushed as she realized she had been caught. Neo began to crawl sensually towards her, bicolored eyes hungry as she gently wrapped her hands around Yang’s left foot, lifting it up to lay a gentle kiss upon her calf. Yang leaned back on her elbow, watching with bated breath as Neo worked her way up Yang’s legs, up her calves, teasing along her inner thighs, pushing her tank top up to kiss her midriff before pulling the cloth off her body, working her way up and around Yang’s breasts, to her collarbone, her neck, before drawing Yang in for a kiss, cupping her chin in both hands. Yang’s arousal went into overdrive as she watched Neo suckle gently at her breasts, kissing, teasing, lightly biting her nipples, their eyes locked as Yang took in a shuddering breath. Smiling wide, Neo wrapped her arms around Yang’s long, supple legs as she gently kissed Yang’s mound, savoring the heat emanating from it as she ran her tongue over Yang’s clit. Yang moaned in response, music to Neo’s ears as she continued, pleasuring Yang with her tongue, exploring her wet folds as the blonde gasped. Smiling to herself, Neo took Yang’s sensitive nub in her mouth and began to gently suck as Yang squirmed underneath her, writhing in pleasure, panting. Neo increased her tempo, tongue flicking from clit to folds and back again, Yang’s hips buckling as her pleasure reached new heights. The blonde thrashed under Neo’s assault on her nether regions, back arching from her ministrations as she came, an animalistic roar tearing from her throat. Yang lay back, panting, as Neo looked down at the fruits of her labors with smug contentment.

“It seems I’m not the only one with an appetite.” Said Yang with a grin, causing a strange sound to blurt of Neo’s mouth as she tried, and failed, to contain a laugh. They laid there awhile until, reluctantly, Yang sat up.

“I need to get back on the road.” Neo nodded, typing on her scroll.

_“I understand. Your team needs you.”_

Yang scoffed.

“I’m not so sure about that.”

_“You underestimate yourself.”_

Yang shrugged.

_“You can take a shower, if you want.”_

“Thanks.” Yang replied, dryly, heading to the bathroom, clothes in hand. Neo took the opportunity to freshen herself up, slipping a robe over her shoulders, looking absentmindedly out the window as she listened to the shower run. The water stopped, and a short while later Neo heard the door open. She turned and saw Yang walk out, hair still wet.

_“You’re not going to dry your hair?”_

“Wind’ll dry it.”

They stood awkwardly across from each other for a moment, when Yang suddenly closed the distance and wrapped the smaller girl in a tight embrace.

“For what it’s worth…I’m glad that we had this time together.”

Neo smiled, resting her head against the blonde, taking in her warmth.

_“Me too. I’ll keep an eye out for you.”_

Yang chuckled and ran her hand through Neo’s hair.

“Don’t be a stranger.”

_“You’ll see me around soon enough.”_

“I’ll hold you to that.” Yang said as she let go, picking her arm off the floor and attaching it to her stump, making her way to the door. “See you soon.”

 

          The roar of a motorcycle engine cut through the quiet morning air as Yang departed Eken City. Neo paused her work as the sound faded to nothing. She exited her room, parasol in hand, determined strides creating rapid clicks on the floor as she made her way to the bar. Junior looked up.

“Morning, boss.”

Neo’s hands made a quick motion, spelling out her next words.

_“It’s time.”_  

Junior’s hands stopped polishing the glass in his hands.

“Understood.”

He reached into his shirt pocket for his scroll and dialed a number, raising it to his ear.

“It’s Junior. I need that travel plan together as soon as possible.”

A moment passed as whoever was on the other end responded.

“Understood.”

He hung up and turned to Neo.

“Your ride to Mistral will be here in an hour, you should be there my nightfall.”

_“Thank you.”_

Junior smiled.

“Good luck out there.”

Neo simply smiled.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize it's a bit short, but if you have any feedback please let me know!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took so long! I've been taking a creative writing course this summer, and between that and my webcomic (https://tapas.io/series/Pandoras-Bot-comic) I've had very little time for this. Hopefully you guys like it, I kinda used this chapter as a character study.

Oscar couldn’t shake a sense of unease as the group made their way through the streets of Mistral, Ruby and Nora strides ahead, absorbed in heated conversation, bouncing with excitement, as Jaune and Ren flanked him on either side, keeping steady strides in time with his own. Even Ozpin was silent, something which was almost never the case. Ren glanced over.

“Are you nervous?” he asked, head cocked to one side, hands clasped behind his back.

“I…uh…” Oscar stammered. “I guess?” he finally finished, voice trailing up as he fidgeted with the strap of his knapsack. Ren smiled, looking down at the ground as he walked, reminiscing.

“I understand. It’s strange to be…” He waved his hand in a circular motion, searching for the word.

“Meeting new people?” Jaune suggested. Ren shrugged.

“Maybe. My…Our situation was not the same, but not dissimilar.” He said, gesturing at Nora but addressing Oscar. Jaune let out a small chuckle.

“Reminds me of my first day at Beacon. I was a bundle of nerves and got horribly airsick on the flight over. Most of my class knew me as Vomit-Boy.”

“Most of our class knew you as a good leader with his heart in the right place.” Ren asserted. Jaune smiled.

“Thanks, Ren.” Ren smiled back.

“Did you know that he actually faked his transcript to get into Beacon?” he said, turning to Oscar.

“Wha- Ren!” blustered the blonde boy as Oscar broke into laughter.

“Really?”

Jaune put his hands in his pockets in a pout.

“It’s true.” He said, sheepishly. Ren smiled at his reaction. “There I was, at Beacon, nauseous, fake transcript, no idea what I was doing, and to top it all off-“ He gestured to his weapon. “-all I had was this old thing, a hand-me-down from my great-great-grandfather.”

“Wow, really? That’s so cool!” Oscar gushed, amused.

“Yeah, really! And it can transform from a shield to…wait for it…a sheath!” He said dramatically, thrusting the side of his hip out and gesturing to it. Oscar laughed. “And Ruby, the first person I meet, has a scythe that turns into a sniper rifle! I felt so inadequate!”

Oscar was cackling, clutching his ribs.

“Oh my dust. Really?”

“Swear to the maidens it’s the truth.” Jaune promised, hand on his heart, sending Oscar into another fit of laughter. Even Ren failed to suppress a smile.

“Oh! Guys!” Called Ruby from the front. “Quick question for Oscar!”

“Yes?” he asked. “What is it?”

“Do you have any clothes?”

Oscar looked back in confusion.

“She means ‘Do you have any spare clothes besides the ones you are currently wearing?’” Ren said out of the corner of his mouth.

“Oh. Right.” He replied. “Yeah, I have a few spare sets.” Oscar said, calling over. “They’re pretty much the same as what I’m wearing now, though.” He continued, gesturing at his outfit.

“That’s perfect, it makes them perfect candidates for getting Dusted!” Ruby exclaimed, gesturing at a nearby shop. The building was tall and slender, squeezed in between two others, made of red brick. A weathered metal sign reading _‘Alterations and Repairs’_ swung from a horizontal pole, a smaller one proclaiming _‘Sewing, Hemming, and Dusting!’_.

“Dusted?”

“Oh, right!” Hunters and Huntresses have their clothes imbued with Dust for protection from Grimm and also from general wear and tear, not to mention stains! I’d be doing laundry three times a week if I didn’t have my skirt dusted.” The description awaked a curiosity within Oscar, reminding him of the times he had asked his Aunt to explain how the tractor, the water pump, the sun and stars all worked. Soon, however, his sense of thrift reared its head.

“Could you do it yourself?” he asked, always preferring to do things himself instead of paying someone else, but Ruby just shook her head.

“You don’t just pour dust out onto your clothes, you need a big special machine. It’s really cool to see it work!”

“Alright.” Oscar reluctantly agreed, following Ruby into the shop where a short red-haired woman at the counter greeted them warmly.

“Good day! How can I help?”

Oscar nervously approached the counter, pulling his clothes from his bag.

“Hi. I’d, um, like to have these Dusted, please.” He said nervously.

“Absolutely, no problem!” She took the bundle and punched some numbers into a calculator. “That’ll be two hundred and thirty Lien, and they’ll be ready in about three hours.”

“Uh, thank you.” Oscar said, hurrying from the building.

“Oscar? Is something wrong?” Nora questioned as he rummaged through his wallet, suddenly looking up at nothing.

“Yeah, it’s fine…I don’t have that much on me, but Ozpin’s telling me to go to the bank.”

He looked up at Team RNJR.

“Looks like we’re in for a surprise.”

 

          Oscar slowly opened the frosted glass door to Harvest and Trustee First World Bank, peeking through at the lobby, all white marble and brass. He’d never seen such glamor in his life.

_“Go to the tellers and say that you’re here to access a private box.”_

Oscar nodded nervously, feeling all eyes on him, knowing he didn’t belong in this world of fancy suits and gold timepieces with his worn clothes. He reached for Ozpin’s cane on his hip, extending it, its tip clicking gently against the marble floor as Oscar made his way through the lobby. It felt…different in his hand. Calming, almost. A well-dressed man, average height, in navy blue tuxedo and matching tie began heading towards him.

_“That’s Mr. Indaco. My contact at the bank. He’s recognized the cane but doesn’t know the full story, and probably best if that remains the case.”_ Ozpin said, echoing between Oscar’s ears as the man stopped in front of him.

“Professor Ozpin.” He said, extending his hand. “So…good to see you again.” He said, eyes skeptical. Oscar shook his hand.

“The feeling is mutual.” He said, trying to copy the Professor’s verbal style. “It’s…a long story.” Oscar continued, motioning at himself.

“…I see. How can I help you this fine day?”

Oscar somehow knew what to say even before Ozpin told him, surprising the pair of them.

“The worst has happened. I need to access my private box, number one-nine-three-nine. Password: One-Rebirth-Eight-Revival-Five-Ressurection-Six-Genisis-Alpha-Nu-Alpha.”

The two stood there, eyes locked. Oscar swallowed nervously. Mr. Indaco’s smile went from practiced to genuine.

“It really is you, then.”

Oscar let out a sigh of relief.

“More or less, my dear friend.”

Mr. Indaco turned and began walking across the room, brisk strides that Oscar struggled to keep up with. They came to an impressive-looking door, brass-colored with a diamond motif embossed upon it, fitted with an even more impressive lock which took no less than four different keys to open. Oscar was then led to a private room, empty except for a dark wood desk. “One moment, Professor.” Mr. Indaco said, leaving the door open. “I’ll be back shortly with your box.” Oscar nodded. Once the man had left, he leaned tiredly against the wall, inexplicably drained. The room was maybe ten feet square but seeming much smaller, almost oppressive, seeming to close in around him.

_“Breathe!”_ Ozpin practically shouted. _“Deep breaths. Calm down.”_

Oscar didn’t even realize he was hyperventilating. He gripped the cane tighter, pushing against it as hard as her could, as if he was trying to drive it through the floor. His knuckles were white underneath his gloves, the leather straining. He took in a shuddering, shaking breath in. He finally spoke, voice breaking.

“How” he demanded “Did I know that?”

There was a horrible ghastly silence.

“Tell me!”

_“I…”_ Ozpin sighed inside his head. _“I don’t know, Oscar. I don’t know.”_

“You’re silent all day and now you don’t know?!?” Oscar snapped.

_“No. I don’t. Maybe it’s like with the tea set, but…I meant to do that.”_

“Thanks for that.” Oscar deadpanned.

_“And I’m sorry for that.”_ Ozpin inhaled, then exhaled. _“I don’t know what’s going on. Let me know if you remember anything else.”_ Oscar held his head in his left hand, before running it through his hair. A knock came from outside.

“Something wrong, Professor?” asked Mr. Indaco from outside. Oscar turned to face him, setting his shoulders and faking a smile.

“It’s nothing.” He lied. Mr. Indaco didn’t believe it, but nodded anyway. He pushed a small metal cart carrying a chest into the room.

“The contents of your vault, as requested.” He gently laid his hand on the doorknob. “I’ll be outside. Do let me know if you need anything.” Oscar simply nodded, false smile still plastered upon his face.

The door closed with a gentle click, and the two of them were alone again. Oscar looked at the chest, dark wood with silver fittings, a large circular lock engraved with clockwork imagery keeping it shut.

“You wouldn’t happen to have a key, would you?” he asked sarcastically.

_“Use the cane.”_

“You really like using this cane as anything but a cane, don’t you?” Oscar snarked.

Silence.

_“I suppose I was…am not above a certain amount of…pretension.”_

Oscar smirked, inserting the collapsed cane into the lock, twisting the pearl hemisphere at its top like a doorknob. The top half of the chest threw itself open as trays from within unfurled, arranging themselves into an impressive display rack. The farmboy stared at it, caught off guard, before breaking out into laughter.

“O…oh my dust.” He gasped between giggles. Ozpin let out a low, but good-natured, chuckle.

_“I’m not going to pretend I have an excuse for that.”_

Oscar smiled wide, but his face fell when he examined the contents of the chest.

_“Is something wrong?”_

He picked up a Five-Hundred-Lien coin. That one coin, a faint silver, was more money than he had ever seen in one place. He gazed down at the cornucopia of wealth before him, running his hand over a roll of coins and picking it up. It was made of a translucent plastic, allowing the gold luster of the Thousand-Lien coins within to shine through. One end was capped in a more transparent material, proudly showing the “L 1,000” inscription and laurel wreath engraving of the bottom coin. The other side was open, the edge of the top coin partially covered to hold it in place. Oscar gently laid his thumb on the coins surface, feeling the four emblems of Remnant’s kingdoms embossed upon it. He removed the coin from the roll, sliding it free like a bullet from a magazine or a cardshark dealing a hand. It fell softly onto the felted surface of the tray. The little room was filled with a terrible ghastly silence. Oscar slid another coin free, which joined it’s twin on the tray. Then another, and another, and another, as Oscar emptied the roll, gripped by some strange mania, tears flowing uncontrollably. He collapsed against the wall, gasping between sobs, filling the room with an ugly sound.

_“It’s going to be okay.”_ Ozpin soothed, like a parent to a child. _“Breathe. In…and out.”_

Oscar’s breathing, although still labored, gradually returned to something close to normal, still shuddering. Wordlessly, Oscar began picking the coins, sliding them back into the roll, his mouth in a tight line.

_“Is…everything alright?”_

“This is more money than I’ve ever seen in my life. Ever.”

He held up a roll of the coins.

“This could buy my aunt’s entire farm.”  

He gazed down at it.

“It’s a… it’s a thing.” He said, making a rolling motion with his hand as he searched for the word.

_“I understand, Oscar.”_

“What will I even do with all?”

There came a slight chuckle from inside his head.

_“There is no such thing as ‘more money than anyone can spend.’”_

“True.” Oscar said, grinning.

  _“You’ll need some of it for your gear; the Dusting of your clothes, for instance. In all probability, this will be it. Once it’s gone, it’s gone.”_

Oscar nodded.  

“Can…can I send some home? To my aunt?”

_“It’s yours.”_

“Actually, it’s yours.”

A sigh.

_“Allow me to be frank: it’s of no use to me anymore.”_

Oscar nodded, and began to quietly place the money in his bag. When he was finished, he returned the box to it’s original state and picked it up, exiting the room. He took Mr. Indaco’s hand and shook it.

“Thank you.” Oscar said. “Thank you for everything.”

The Banker nodded with a knowing, genuine smile, and watched as Oscar exited the building. He turned back, his knapsack over his shoulder, and waved goodbye.


End file.
